


October 15, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The sight of Livewire robbing a bank caused Amos to tremble with anger.





	October 15, 2002

I never created DC.

The sight of Livewire robbing a bank caused Amos to tremble with anger and use a tentacle from his mouth to knock the bag of cash down without the latter noticing him.

THE END


End file.
